


Fate

by lightsabove



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsabove/pseuds/lightsabove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting five times in two weeks can't be just coincidence, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No smut in the first part, but in the next part there will be. That's why it's rated M as a whole :)

It took five times of seeing him in two weeks that made you actually take a chance. 

The first time it had been running into a door in front of him just outside of a dance studio where he was practicing. The second time was bumping his chair in a restaurant, causing him to spill his drink on his shirt. The third time was waiting in line behind him to pay for groceries when you were snapped a few times standing too close to him by other people. You realized who he was and gotten his name that time. The fourth time you saw him was standing outside a door in a hallway at a television studio getting ready to go on stage to perform. You had taken a wrong turn and ended up in an area for the television personal. 

He recognized you that time, your eyes catching his at one moment. Blinking, you stared at each other for a full two seconds before you turned and started to flee. The personal of the studio had finally figured out you weren’t supposed to be there, and you found yourself stopped by two huge guys. They asked you to show your pass, but obviously you couldn’t, so you stuttered a bit and then gulped. You felt a presence near you, and you didn’t have to look to know it was _him_. You stayed silent as he began to speak.

“Don’t worry, she’s with me.” He sent a polite smile to the two security guys and put an arm around your waist. You finally looked up at them and put on an uncomfortable smile. The raised their eyebrows, but then let it go, leaving you alone with him. After they were out of sight, you found yourself facing him. “It’s you. Again” He had on a shy smile, his face, hair, and style put together for a performance. He looked incredibly handsome, and you found yourself blushing. 

“Yeah… I’m sorry, I’m not doing this on purpose, I swear,” you replied, wrinkling your nose in embarrassment. “Thanks for the help. I got lost and ended up here.” You shrugged with a helpless smile.

“I didn’t think you were. By the way, sorry about the photo thing at the store.” Wooyoung looked worried. “Nothing happened, did it?”

“Nah, it died after a while. I don’t really pay attention to what others say anyway. I was just standing there, not draped over you.” You laughed. “I better go before I get in trouble.”

“You never told me your name.” Wooyoung said, biting his lip and sending you an almost bashful smile. You blink at him, then tentatively tell him your name. He lets out a breath and keeps smiling. “I have a feeling I’ll see you again, ____.”

“I hope not, I may owe you something more than a new shirt. No need for broken bones or accidental dating rumors once again.” It was a lie - you completely wanted to see him again. It had to mean something that this kept happening, right? It’s not like you were _trying_  - it wasn’t like he was coming to you, either. But… he looked interested, with his grin and continued attention.

“You don’t owe me anything,” Wooyoung replied with a wave of his hand. He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously, then opened his mouth. He was interrupted by some studio officials calling for him to get ready to go onstage. You swallowed as you looked to the side and saw the confused look on the officials’ faces. You weren’t supposed to be there and now more people saw it. 

“Sorry, again, and thanks for helping me out. I gotta go.” You nod and wave to him as you hurried out of the area you weren’t supposed to be. You felt his eyes on you as you left, and it made your heart race.

The fifth time was actually on purpose, but from Wooyoung’s side. You were surprised to see him standing next to you when you turned around with a handful of books. You accidentally turned too fast and smacked him in the side with the corners of the hardback books. He let out a grunt and brought his hands up to stop you from moving. His hands ended up on your shoulders to steady you.

“Are you alright?” he asked, looking you over with watchful eyes.

“Y-yeah,” you stuttered, swallowing hard. Here he was, _again_. It had been two weeks since you first saw him and realized how _weird_ this was. “Why are you here?”

“I wanted to see you. Again,” he added quickly with an anxious laugh. “I finally got your name, so it was relatively easy to figure out where you worked.” Wooyoung looked at the books in your arm and raised an eyebrow. After a moment of silence, you looked down and flushed deeply.

 _Collection of Erotic Romance Volume 3_  was in your arms, along with a few other smaller stories. You had forgotten that you were going to put this in the back… but here they were, in your arms and in sight of Wooyoung. What did he think about you now?!

You drop the books on the floor immediately, more of a reflex than anything. He didn’t move to pick them up.

“I…er… was taking them to the back. That’s it…” You knew your face was red and you couldn’t look at his own face. “S-so you wanted to see me? Why?”

“Have dinner with me sometime? Tonight?” He seemed to have forgotten the books for the moment. Wooyoung put his hands in his pockets and grinned at you hopefully. You finally looked up at him.

“Dinner? Tonight?” You sounded like you had no idea what he was saying - get a grip! “I mean, yes, sure, yes, that sounds great. I mean… are you sure? After the store fiasco, the rumors and stuff…”

“I’m sure, but if you don’t want to, that’s…” he stopped and shrugged, looking away awkwardly. Crap, he thought you were rejecting him. You held up your hands in defense.

“Yes! I said yes, just making sure.” You grin, feeling your stomach flipping with excitement. Wooyoung chuckled, which made your heart flutter in your chest.

You set up a time and place, and then back up, hitting a shelf and making it shake. You laugh with embarrassment, and quickly escape to the  back of the room. You don’t see Wooyoung pick up one of the erotic romance books on the floor.

##  **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** Making out, Groping, Mention of Unprotected sex  
>  **Notes:** I lied, there will be three parts XD

You hadn’t had a date in a while, so you were nervous at first. After dressing in casual yet stylish clothing, you did only the lightest of make-up and put your hair in a style that always got you compliments. Meeting Wooyoung at the place was the easiest way to do it, and as soon as you told the waitress at the front who you were, she led you quickly to the back area. Wooyoung stood immediately as the waitress left you two alone. After a shy greeting and a quick little bow, he gestured to the chair. You sat down, sitting next to him instead of across from him like you’d thought it would be.

He asked about you, where you were from, if you liked your job, what you really wanted to do in life. You answered them, happy to open up to him because he seemed eager to know all about you and what you were all about. It was sweet, and he answered your questions as well. Where he was from, why he got into music and fashion, and if this was a safe place for you two to be. That part made him laugh, and Wooyoung winked at you as he assured you no one would look back here. After that, the food came and you exchanged little laughs and conversations you ate. 

The whole time, you sometimes would find your arm brushing his as you ate, or his leg would bump yours. It made your breath catch, and you had to look away a few times when your face turned pink. As the meal ended, you realized Wooyoung was gazing at you thoughtfully.

“What, do I have food on my face?” You almost panic, not wanting to look like a fool at the moment. He chuckled and shook his head, reaching out to take your hand 

“No, no, I was just… thinking how pretty you look tonight.” It was shy and it was adorable. 

“Oh. Thank you,” you said with a smile back. “This was a nice night, thank you for inviting me.” It may have sounded like you were ready to go, but you weren’t. You liked the feel of your hands folded together, and the way he looked at you as if you were the most beautiful girl in the world. “I don’t want …er..” you stopped and felt silly for speaking your mind.

“What?” he asked, blinking at you curiously. He leaned closer, and you found yourself doing the same thing.

“If our luck keeps working, we’ll run into each other again,” you murmured, feeling your breathing become a little stuttered. Wooyoung looked thoughtful once more, then spoke.

“Luck? Maybe it’s fate. I can’t seem to get you out of my mind even after the first encounter.”

Oh, boy, those words made your eyes widened and your tongue come out to lick your dry lips. Fate? You weren’t sure if it was real, you couldn’t deny that you kept running into him on accident. His eyes fell to your lips, and you decided that you _really_  wanted to kiss him. What should you do, move forward and do it, or wait for him? You both stared at each other for a moment, then leaned in at the same time.

It worked well, as you leaned a different way and pressed your lips together cautiously, just a quick movement then backing away enough to look into each other’s eyes. You clear your throat and pull away, biting your lip. Wooyoung chuckled and pulled his hand off of yours. You missed the warmth immediately and played with your hair a bit.

“Fate. Do you believe in it?” You had to ask as you held your purse in your lap. The smile on your face came about on it’s own, and suddenly you couldn't stop grinning.

“Sure, why not?” he said with a shrug. "Can we spend more time together?”

“Yes, I’d like that,” you reply immediately, relieved he wanted to do the same. 

After paying for the meal, Wooyoung took your hand and lead you out the back where ther wouldn’t be people around to see you two together. 

“My car is over there,” you say pointing. 

“Can we get it after our… walk?” 

“Sure,” you reply, squeezing his hand and sending a smile toward him. You took a step forward, but he stopped you  by pulling you back gently to his chest. You looked up at him, hands on his chest as his own were around your waist. It was a romantic pose that you’d see in movies or television shows. “Oh.” It was all you could get out.

“I have been dying to kiss you, but do you want me to?” Instead of the shy and gentle guy you had seen early, his eyes had darkened and he held you tight against him. It made your heart beat quickly as you nodded. What could you say? Moving his hands to your neck and jaw gently, he lowered his head to take your mouth, this time opening it quickly with the use of his tongue on your lips.  His touch made your body heat up immediately.

Moaning, you put your hands on his belt, holding onto it to keep yourself steady. Your eyes closed and you let your month and tongue move against him, enjoying the slow but thorough movements, He tilted his head the other way, and you followed his lead, standing up on your toes to get closer, even if it wasn’t possible. 

You pulled away to breathe, but your noses stayed touching as you took deep breaths. Your hands were still holding onto his belt, and his were still touching your neck and jaw. 

“I don’t usually do this,” you find yourself breathlessly saying as you brush your lips over his. Just a ghostly touch.

“I’m sure you don’t.” Wooyoung let out a sigh with half-lidded eyes. He pulled his hands away with a soft smile and tried to take a step back, but you didn’t let him, keeping your hands around his belt.

“This is fate, right? What does fate what us to do now?” You don’t need to look down to tell that he was aroused. All you had to do was look at his face, into his eyes. Wooyoung’s cheeks darkened with a blush, but his look was still intense.

“I’ll do whatever you want me to do,” he answered honestly before taking your jaw in his hands once more and kissing you deeply. You finally moved your hands and put them around his neck, and his went downward, holding you around the waist once more. You felt his arousal pressing against you was you explored his mouth, and then he did the same to you. 

“We shouldn't this here, Wooyoung,” you say, pulling back with a gasp. He groaned and kissed you once more, biting your bottom lip and then pulling all the way back. The bite made you shiver and let out a whimper.

“Right. Not here. So you want to continue this somewhere else?” His tongue licked his bottom lip, and you had to stop yourself from dragging his face to yours once more. 

“I need to take my car back to my place,” you said, although it wasn’t really a specific answer. 

“There?” Wooyoung asked, searching your face as he ran a hand through his hair. He blew out a breath.

“Yes.” There was your answer. You grinned, relieved it was settled. You pull him forward for another kiss, biting his lip yourself and tonguing the spot. You tell him your address and kiss him once more, this time a quick one. “I’m going straight there, meet me?”

“Absolutely,” he said, his breathing uneven. Wooyoung grin. You felt his eyes on your as you went around to get to your car. 

It didn’t take long to get to your place, and Wooyoung pulled up right as you did. He looked at you almost desperately as you lead him to your door. He seemed to look around with nervously, which you found incredibly cute. He followed you inside. Shutting the door, you turned around to say something, but found yourself pressed against the wall with Wooyoung’s mouth on yours.

You moaned, gripping his shirt, as his tongue explored your mouth, tasting, and then his teeth nipped at your lips. He gasped as he tilted his head, diving in for more, and you complied. 

“Sh-shirt,” you stuttered against his lips, whimpering. Wooyoung groaned, but didn’t comply to your request. Instead, he took your wrists and held them against the wall on either side of your head.

“Can’t, not now, you’re driving me crazy.” His lips moved down your jaw and then nibbled on your neck. You shuddered and arched your body against the front of his.

“What about me?” It came out of our mouth as whine.

“I promise it’s all about you, baby,” Wooyoung rasped, nibbling on your earlobe and letting go of your wrists. You held onto him by his neck as his own hands moved down to go under your top and up over your breasts. Your skin was burning and any kind of skin to skin contact was making you shudder and press against him desperately.

Your bra seemed to be undone in record time, and when his hands came in contact with your skin, you cried out and put your face into his neck.

“Wooyoung,” you sobbed. “I don’t want to wait.”

“I don’t want to make this -” You stopped him talking by kissing him.

“Take the time next time,” you pant, hooking a leg around one of his thighs to press him against you. Wooyoung growled and lifted you by cupping your ass, and you wrapped your legs around his waist.

“Next time,” he promised as he attacked your neck and then pulled your shirt off. Your bare back didn’t hit the wall because Wooyoung pulled away, carrying you. “Room?”

“End of the hallway,” you replied before kissing him fiercely. 

Wooyoung carried you to the room and was about to dro you onto the bed gently when you remembered something important.

“Condoms.” You looked at him panting, pulling back as he held you, your legs still around your waist.

“I…” Wooyoung stopped and groaned, sitting on the bed with you straddling his lap. 

You shiver in his arms, both of you breathing hard and tense with arousal and need. You buried your face into his neck and closed your eyes tightly. Your naked torso was pressed against his covered one, but it was still teasing you, driving you crazy.

“I don’t have any,” he murmured, holding you with a lot of care.

“I need you,” you said quietly against his skin. “I mean it, I need you and I can’t… have you…”

It was a need that was unable to be explained. Wooyoung’s lips found your forehead and he kissed it gently. You felt him shudder and then pulled at your body enough to make you look at him. 

“I know, I feel the same,” he murmured, pressing his forehead against yours. You brush your lips against his and he moaned. “This is a really dumb idea.”

Before you could ask, he savagely kissed you, moving both of you so that you were on the bed, on your back, and he was above you, lying between your thighs and ravishing your lips and then moving to your neck.

“Stop me if you can’t - “

“If you stop, I will hurt you,” you threaten, pulling at his hair to get him to look at you. 

Wooyoung smirked and reached down between you to undo your bottoms, his hands shaking. He was right, having sex without a condom was stupid, but …. hell, you didn’t _want_ to say no. Yo knew the risks but still, the pull to have him was too much. 


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Wooyoung x Reader  
> Words: just over 600  
> Warnings: Smut  
> Notes: Short ending, but it’s finished! - I thought I posted this on here, but I only did on my tumblr! Oops? Apologies!

_Wooyoung smirked and reached down between you to undo your bottoms, his hands shaking. He was right, having sex without a condom was stupid, but …. hell, you didn’t want to say no. You knew the risks but still, the pull to have him was too much._

* * *

_Finally_ , your bottoms, and underwear, were gone, leaving you bare and him fully clothed, although his clothes were wrinkled and messy. Wooyoung looked down at you with wide, curious eyes, using his hands to smooth over your skin.

“I said take your time _next_  time,” you growled, pulling him over and on top of you. He chuckled against your lips before sitting between your legs on his knees and pulling his shirt off. He grinned at you, and the smile made everything in your body jump for joy.

“Bossy, aren’t you?” he muttered, leaning down and laving your nipples with his tongue. You cried out and put your hands in his hair. The only thing you did to answer him was to groan impatiently.

Wooyoung responded by spreading your legs with his knees and holding himself over you, forehead against yours, with one arm holding himself up and other other hand on your cheek. You stared into each other’s eyes as he slowly pressed against you and moved forward.

Your breathing stumbled as the sensation of him slowly feeling you came over your body. Wooyoung’s eyelids lowered as he let out a sigh of pleasure. He kissed you softly as he pushed all the way forward and stopped moving. You felt his body shudder, which was followed by your own. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing your lips to his.

“Why are you waiting?” you whispered, opening your lips to kiss him deeply. You moved your hips upward, making Wooyoung groan against your lips. 

“Shush,” he murmured, moving his hand down to your hips and holding on as he pulled out and thrust back inside you. You groaned and let your head fall back, his lips on your neck as he moved.

Wooyoung tried to be slow, you knew, but after a few more movements, he starting to move quickly, holding you tighter in his arms as he groaned your name. You held on and let him take control - what else could you do?

Your head spun as he pulled you higher and higher with pleasure, nipping and licking your skin as he thrust quickly inside you. You gasped and ran your nails down his back as you felt yourself coming to the edge of control. Wooyoung growled and kissed you then, reaching between you to give you more pleasure by rubbing your nub.

“Please, finish before me,” he asked desperately between gasps and kisses. You did as he asked, your body shuddering and stiffening with pleasure as you held onto him tightly. After you had settled down, he thrust harder, tightening his grip on your body and putting his head to yours so he could look into your eyes.

A few thrusts of that and you came once more, followed by Wooyoung, who pulled out quickly and let himself finish on your stomach. Panting, he moved to his side and put his hand on your chest. 

Silence followed, but it was comfortable, and you ran your hand through his hair as he laid there, head on your chest and arm over you. 

“I’m a little sticky.” Wooyoung immediately jumped up.

“Ah, shit, I’m sorry, I’ll…” You reached out and pulled at his hand with a laugh. 

“Shut up, it’s fine. Lay down, I’ll be right back.” You were still giggling at him to yourself as you went into the bathroom next door in the hall and cleaned up. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you saw the biggest smile you’d ever seen yourself have.

You went back to the bedroom to see Wooyoung on his side, leaving space for you to cuddle against him, snoring lightly with his hands under his face. It was adorable. You joined him and cuddled against him, letting yourself fall asleep comfortably.

Fate would still be there tomorrow.


End file.
